We have examined the transcription of covalently linked cellular and viral DNA sequences during lytic infection with host substituted variants of SV40. We have collaborated in a study of the nucleotide sequence of the host substituted DNA. We also report a study showing rescue of an SV40 temperature-sensitive mutant through recombination with SV40 virus endogenous to a transformed monkey cell line.